I'll write your name in the snow
by RaeCharming
Summary: Blake wakes up to find that Yang is nowhere to be found. Until their kids come in and give her a surprise


This is a series of one-shots related to my parent au I made a while ago. I'm currently stuck on that story itself, but I have plenty of cute moments I wanted to share. This moment came from a really cute video I saw on Tumblr.

So Enjoy!

* * *

Cold mornings are something Blake will never get used to. Numbs hands, a red nose that would end up running because of the cold. It was all inconvenient so, on snowy days Blake wore long sleeve shirts and sweatpants to bed. And if that wasn't enough she would put on socks; blankets would help too but what really kept her warm was Yang. Yang is a living heater; her body heat radiates off her in beams. In summer, it was tragic trying to share a bed with someone as literally as hot as Yang brought sleepless nights. But the winter meant her nights were full of warm cozy thoughts. Blake has always suspected Yang had a higher body temperature than her own but she didn't get to experience it until they got together. She uses to watch her from afar longing to get a little bit closer, and when she was finally able to close that gap she didn't let Yang go.

So, when she reaches out to bring Yang closer to her and only felt a warm spot in place, she frowned. Blake opens her eyes slowly to take in the room and she realizes Yang really isn't there she tosses her head against her pillow and let out a silent scream. Mornings are not fun when Yang isn't there. This was not part of the plan, she wanted to soak up Yang's warmth and be lazy. She wanted to forget about the snow falling outside but the inevitable truth is she needs to get up and start the day. Blake, still under the covers and unwilling to move calls out for help, "Kids!" Blake waits a few seconds and then she hears the thunderous sounds of little feet hitting the floor.

_They're just as loud as Yang_, Blake thinks to herself.

Blake sits up and waits for the chaos to begin.

"Mommy!" two small children crash into the room. Their little bodies bouncing joyfully on the bed. Violet the eldest continues to bounce in the middle of the bed laughing until little tears form in her eyes. Her energy is contagious and like most 5-year-olds making the room suddenly full of energy. Their youngest, Kalo is 3; he climbs up to Blake's chest and wraps his arms around her tightly. Kalo is the splitting image of Yang but he seems to enjoy quiet chaos like Blake. He watches his sister get into all kinds of trouble while he quietly encourages her. He would only get caught up in the moment whenever his sister would tell him stories she learned at school. He would nod his head and dance around whenever he got excited. Violet had the energy of Yang and the curiosity of Blake which meant she could never be still. A few seconds go by and Violet has yet to stop jumping on the bed, Blake lets it go on for a few moments until she finally gets her attention.

"Violet where is your mama? I didn't see her this morning."

Blake asks as she grabs her hand to let her sit down on the bed.

Violet giggles and shrugs, "I don't know."

She says in a sing-song way. Blake knows she's lying so she gives her a stern look but Violet clamps her hands over her mouth as if the words would spill out if she lets go. Blake moves Kalo off her chest and raises her hands in a tickling motion, she gives her daughter one last smile before she pounces. Violet tries to escape and luckily Kalo interrupts them.

"Outside." He pulls on Blake's shirt and points to the bedroom window and repeats, "Mama, outside."

Blake smiles to herself and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"You weren't supposed to tell!" Violet points to her brother and he giggles. Blake opens the blinds to their bedroom window and what she saw brought a smile to her face. In the middle of their yard stands Yang writing a message in the snow it reads "Good Morning" and four small stick figures representing their family. Yang finally notices Blake and blows her an air kiss. Yang walks over the letters again making sure they are neat enough and then she moves to make a perfect heart with her feet on the snow. Blake knows this familiar feeling of warmth in her chest. She felt it when she first met Yang when they first confessed their love and she feels it even more now. The feeling always seems to start in her cheeks an unbreakable smile filling her face, then it moves down to her chest; blocking any cold feelings they may try to enter. Yang was warmth in every sense of the word and Blake couldn't be happier. She feels a small tug on her PJ's bringing her out of her love-struck look. She picks up her son and asks, "Do you see mama?"

He shakes his head yes and points toward the window. Violet attempts to look out the window but she is still too short to properly see. Blake picks her up, a child in each arm as she watches Yang complete her masterpiece. When Yang is done, she places the kids on the ground and they immediately race to their back door to greet their mother. Blake grabs her phone from their nightstand and takes a few pictures before the snow eventually covers it up. When she heard screaming and laughter coming from the living room she brings her phones along with her. When she enters the room, she finds Yang being tackled by their children. Violet hanging on her back and Kalo holding on to her leg. She brings her camera up to take a picture; they all look into the camera and smile. Blake walks over to Yang to give her a kiss, "Good morning." Yang smiles and brings them as close as she can pressing their foreheads together.

"Good morning."


End file.
